Yuugiou Meme
by woodlark
Summary: just a little thing i did for the kink meme, the standard meme. t for my paranoia.


**00.) Randomly list twelve of your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! characters:**

1. Yami Bakura  
>2. Yami Yuugi<br>3. Yami Marik / Mariku  
>4. Yuugi Mouto<br>5. Ryou Bakura  
>6. Marik Ishtar<br>7. Jou Katsuya  
>8. Honda Hiroto (sp?)<br>9. Seto Kaiba  
>10. Mokuba Kaiba<br>11. Shizuka Katsuya  
>12. Grandpa!<p>

**01.) Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fanfic before?**

Marik/Shizuka – No, I have not. I don't think I will, though. I honestly think that it is impossible for Marik to be anything but gay. Sorry, those who ship this.

**02.)Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**

Yuugi is NOT hot. He is way too ADORABLE to be hot. Cute, I'd say.

**03.)What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?**

If Grandpa got Honda pregnant, Honda would have some s'plainin to do…

**04.) Do you recall any fics about Nine? Can you recommend any?**

Fics about Seto? I don't read much revolving around his character, so I couldn't recommend any. I recall one where he went on vacation with the nerd squad and fell hard for someone, but I don't remember who…

**05.) Would Two and Six make a good couple?**

Yami Yuugi and Marik Ishtar might make a good couple…but they'd make a better threesome with Yami Bakura. XD

**06.) Five/Nine or Five/Ten?**

Ryou/Seto or Ryou/Mokuba?

AGH! If I had to choose, it'd be Ryou/Seto. Mokuba and Ryou would both be too submissive to form a cohesive couple. I feel dirty even writing those pairings.

**07.) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

If Jou walked in on Yami Yuugi and Grandpa having sex? I think we'd ALL be scarred for life…

**08.) Make up a summary for a Three/Ten fanfic.**

Yami Marik/Mokuba…

Mokuba needs someone who can dominate him both mentally and physically without worrying that he will break. Can a certain Yami fill the position?

…wtf.

**09.)Is there any such thing as a One/Eight fluff fanfic?**

Yami Bakura/Honda fluff? If there is, no offense, but there shouldn't be…

**10.) Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Jou/Gramps h/c fic?

"All the Best Duelists," or "The Right Cards."

**11.) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

Yuugi de-flower Yami Bakura? Um, what? I'm pretty sure that Bakura's already crossed that bridge, but here's a shot in the dark…

Yuugi and Bakura made a deal. Some sort of ridiculous bet that Bakura _knew_ he would win. But at some point in time, the lines got blurred and the results came out in favor of the small hikari. With the prize being dominance in bed, Bakura's not sure what's going to happen tonight...

**12.) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?**

Jou slash? Let's just say this: Puppyshipping is a common theme here ;D

**13.) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?**

As I believe it to be physically impossible for Yami Marik to be anything but flat out gay, I'd mentally replace anything my friends say that has to do with 'her and Mariku.' So, basically, I haven't a clue.

**14.) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

Shizuka isn't really a commonly drawn character, at least that I know of on my friends list.

**15.) Would anyone you know write Two/Four/Five?**

Yami Yuugi/Yuugi Mouto/Ryou Bakura? Many people I know. Many.

**16.) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

"BIG BROTHER!"

Oh, I am SO going to hell.

**17.) If you wrote a song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?**

For Honda? Hmm…how about Shake It by Metro Station? A HondaxShizuka song fic? xD

**18.) If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be?**

Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar/Grandpa

Uh, voyeurism, old people getting off, and bloodplay?

**19.) What might be a good pick-up line for Ten to use on Two?**

Mokuba/Yami Yuugi? (xDDDDD)

"My big brother says you're really passionate about card games. Maybe in my room we can find something else you're passionate about…?"

EWEWEW DISTURBING IMAGES XDDD

**20.) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**

Ryou…maybe two days ago?

**21.) What is Six's super-secret kink?**

Marik Ishtar's secret kink…after-sex cuddling, or sweet nothings. He was never shown that kind of love, so he treasures it now.

**22.) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?**

Shizuka/Seto?

VERY, VERY DRUNK.

**23.) If Three and Seven got together, who would top?**

Mariku/Jou?

Absolutely Mariku, unless it's a Tuesday. Because crazy shit goes down on Tuesdays.

**24.) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Three." What title would you give this fic? Name three people on your friends list who might read it. Name one person who should write it.**

Yami Bakura and Seto Kaiba are in a happy relationship until Seto suddenly runs off with Yuugi. Yami Bakura, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Shizuka and a brief unhappy affair with Grandpa, then follows the wise advice of Ryou and finds true love with Mariku.

The sad thing is, a fic like this probably already exists. Or maybe not sad…?

I'd call it, "The Extremely Obvious to Everyone Except Yami Bakura." xDDD

I would read it, that's for sure. xD ANYONE SHOULD WRITE THIS, BUT CRACK-FIC LIKE.

**25.) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?**

Jou and Honda? Wasn't that already cannon…? x/


End file.
